


killing partners

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: A Perfect Getaway (2009), Dollhouse, Heavenly Creatures (1994), How to Be a Serial Killer (2008), Natural Born Killers (1994), Scream (Movies), Swoon (1992), The Frighteners (1996), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Murder, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couples who kill together. Spoilers for pretty much everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killing partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reason_says](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reason_says/gifts).



**Download** :  
(55MB .avi, med quality) [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?yxqycha3ccs97da) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/_NPlqKZQ/killing_partners_med.html%0A)  
(97MB .avi, high quality) [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?0z71p43di3248md)

[killing partners](http://vimeo.com/85556235) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : hidethebodies 

**Music** : She's My Ride Home by Blue October


End file.
